


How Soon Is Now

by billys_consulting_flatmates



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, before army and drugs, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billys_consulting_flatmates/pseuds/billys_consulting_flatmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do know you're singing to your headphones out loud, right?" One comment from a stranger on the bus and John Watson finds himself faced with the most interesting young man he's ever met with the mind of a genius and eyes like the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Soon Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognise. It all belongs to BBC and the powers that be.

“You do know you’re singing to your headphones out loud, right?”

The male voice which sounded from the seat to his left startled John out of his mindless morning trance and he turned to face a tall, thin and gangly teenager with shaggy black curls which just seemed to beg John to run his fingers through them and perfect cupid bow lips.

"Oh," he blinked when he realised the boy was still looking at him as though he was waiting for a reply. "Sorry about that."

He turned back to the window and watched as the city slid past them, hundreds of people rushing to and fro. The bus pulled to a stop to let an elderly man hobble off before rejoining the morning traffic.

They had gone two blocks before the rather gorgeous stranger interrupted John's thoughts again.

"You're doing it again," he huffed irritably and John blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realise I was doing it,' he apologised and the boy looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"I realised that,' he stated dryly and John smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'll try and stop," he mumbled before he turned away again.

"It's not  _that_  annoying," the boy said sharply and John turned back to him, surprise colouring his face. The boy’s face was faintly flushed and his hypnotising, pale eyes caught John’s gaze. “If you find you can’t prevent yourself that is,” he added, avoiding John’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” John asked awkwardly and the boy nodded jerkily, his eyes fixed on his knees. “Alright then.”

Silence fell thick and heavy as they sat, faces turned away from on another so as to avoid the others eye. After a few minutes in this style the teenage boy broke the silence.

“What are you listening to?” he asked abruptly. John turned to him with a questioning expression before realising that maybe this was the boys awkward attempt at a conversation.

“The Smiths. Ever heard of them?” he asked and when the boy frowned John sighed dramatically. “Good lord. What is happening to society?” The boy scowled and John sighed again, this time in disappointment. “I’m only joking,” he said, looking at the boy imploringly and his expression slowly softened.

“They’re from the 80’s,” he explained and watched as the boy turned to face him more fully. “They’re not mainstream, more alternative rock. Slightly unconventional. Ahead of their times in terms of queer subtext and the like.”

The boys eyes were fixed firmly to John’s face and John fought against the blush threatening to appear at the boys’ avid attention.

“Favourite of yours?” he asked curiously and John grinned at both the question and how the boy seemed almost embarrassed to ask.

“Absolute favourite,” he replied. A sudden thought struck him and he pulled the headphones off his head and offered them to the boy.

“You wanna listen?”

“Oh – sure,” he stumbled over his words, a flush stealing across his pale cheeks as he took the headphones from John. His blush darkened when their fingers brushed and John barely managed to bite back a smirk.

The boy slipped the headphones over his head and into place over his ears. He closed his eyes in concentration and he gently bit his lower lip and John’s eyes flicked down to the boys mouth before biting his own lip, he heart beat doubling.

It was over a minute later when the boys eyes opened, bright with interest, and John dragged his gaze away from his lips.

“What was that?” he demanded and John grinned in amusement.

“The song is called ‘ _How Soon Is Now_ ’. One of my favourites,” he replied taking note of the fact the boy was still listening to the music.

“And this one?’ he asked. John held out his hand for the headphones, chuckling when the boy hesitated before pulling them off and handing them over with a slightly sheepish expression.

John slipped them back on, flashing a bright grin at the boy, revelling in the small smile the boy returned. He then turned his attention to the music.

“This song is called ‘ _Half A Person_ ’,” he answered before handing the headphones back to the boy. He glanced out the window and quickly took note of their surroundings.

“You’re a student,” the boy said suddenly and John turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“You’re a student,” he repeated, watching John carefully. “Though not at a major university considering your route,’ he nodded at the bag at John’s feet and the window. “A med student at St Barts,’ he finished and John stared at him.

“How did you know that?” he asked and the boy straightened slightly in his seat.

“Well, the fact that you’re out this early with a bag that size suggests you’re going somewhere for the day. So study or work. Your clothes are too casual for work so study. Your route suggests not a mainstream university. Barts is on this bus route and the circles under your eyes suggest little sleep but not due to insomnia – you’re not that tired so you do sleep just not as often as you’d like. Med students end up doing odd hours of practical work during their last year so med student at Barts,” he rattled off before he seemed to realise what he’d done and he looked down at his hands. John meanwhile stared at the teenager in shock and wonder.

“That,” he said slowly after a moment, “was amazing.” The boys head shot up and he turned to return John’s stare, his surprise equal to Johns.

“You think so?” he asked in disbelief and John nodded.

“That was extraordinary,” he replied firmly and the boy glanced back down at his hands before back up to John’s face.

“That’s not what most people say,” he said, his gorgeous eyes staring straight at John as if he was searching for an answer.

“What do most people say?” John asked, his eyes dancing over the boys features, drinking him in.

“Piss off,” the boy smiled slightly and John laughed.

“Well, they’re fools, aren’t they?” he grinned and the boy smiled back almost in wonder. John glanced out the window before swearing under his breath. “This is my stop,” he said and the boy nodded before clamboring to his feet, john’s headphones still clamped over his ears, forcing John to follow him quickly.

He swung his bag over his shoulder and paused, waiting for the boy to remove the headphones but instead the boy moved to the door and John hurried after him.

The bus pulled up at a bus stop and both boys jumped down once the doors swung open. Barts stood at the end of the street beckoning John to hurry but he remained where he was, by the side of this curious individual.

The bus pulled away and the boy turned to look at John before reaching up and pulling the headphones off. He held them up and blushed again when their fingers brushed in the exchange but a steely determined look had entered his unique eyes, his gaze refusing to waver.

“Sherlock Holmes,” he said and John smiled.

“John Watson,” he replied, pocketing his headphones and Walkman. Sherlock looked down at his shoes, his determination apparently having disappeared and John watched him, his eyes raking over Sherlock’s appearance. Looking at him now John realised the boy was closer to his own age then his shaggy locks and baggy jacket had first suggested. Maybe nineteen – a young man.

He turned and glanced down the street at Barts before looking at his watch and then back to Sherlock who still wasn’t looking at him.

“I’ve got twenty minutes before I have to be at Barts,” he began and Sherlock’s gaze snapped up to meet John’s eyes causing John’s heart rate to increase. “That is … if you weren’t busy,” he stuttered slightly. Sherlock stared him for a moment before answering.

“I’m not.”

“There’s a café just over there,” John nodded to a spot further down the street and Sherlock nodded and they both began to walk towards it.

“Tea, one sugar, milk,” Sherlock said when they entered the small, cosy café and John smiled and gestured for Sherlock to find them a spot as he went up to the counter.

A couple of minutes later and he was making his way over to the small table Sherlock was sitting at by one of the windows. John sat down opposite him and handed him his tea before taking a sip of his own.

“So what do you do? With a brain like yours you must be at university,” John said, gazing at Sherlock curiously, smiling when he noticed Sherlock straighten his posture with pride.

“I study chemistry at Cambridge. I’m in London on holiday at my parents request,” he stated, his nose crinkling at he finished his statement and John couldn’t help but smile at the rather adorable quirk.

“Chemistry? What career do you want to go into?” he asked and Sherlock shrugged before taking a sip of his tea.

“What you did before – that was amazing. I’m sure that must be useful for a career somewhere, like with the police,” John commented and Sherlock smiled at his praise, a slight blush gracing his features.

“And you? What medical field are you training for? GP?” he asked, curiousity lighting up his eyes as he stared at John, his gaze flickering down to John’s mouth, causing John to blush.

“Trauma surgeon, actually,” he replied, smiling when Sherlock’s eyes flashed back up to meet his, surprise and approval clear in his face.

“Messy business?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” John replied before changing tracks. “So what music do you listen to if not the glorious Smiths?”

“Mostly classical,” Sherlock replied and John couldn’t help but smile as he nodded.

“Fits you – public school and a tad posh if you don’t mind me pointing out,” he commented and Sherlock nodded and shrugged as if he didn’t care for his upbringing.

“I play the violin,” he stated and John raised an eyebrow.

“Well?”

“Very well,” Sherlock replied stiffly and John laughed causing Sherlock to relax. “I also compose,” he added, smiling when John looked impressed.

“I’d love to hear some of your pieces,” he said and Sherlock flushed with pleasure.

“Maybe you could,” he suggested and John smiled at him.

“I’d like that,” he replied, his voice slightly huskier and Sherlock bit his bottom lip again, his gaze landing on John’s mouth once again.

John felt his cheeks warm and he lowered his gaze to his empty cup before looking at his watch.

“Oh crap,” he cried as he leapt to his feet. “I’m late,” he shot at Sherlock and he hurried out of the café with Sherlock following him close behind. He stopped outside and turned to Sherlock who was watching him intensely.

“Here,” John reached into his bag and ripped out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly scrawled his number and address down and handed it to Sherlock who read it quickly before tucking it securely into his pocket. “Call me when you’re able to. I’d like to see you again.”

“As would I,” Sherlock replied, his eyes fixated on John’ face. John stared back into Sherlock’s eyes for a moment before Sherlock suddenly took a step forward. He leaned in and pressed his lips against John’s for a second before pulling back, his face bright red when he glanced at John nervously. John stared back at him for a second before he leaned into Sherlock and pressed his lips against Sherlock’s firmly.

Sherlock moaned quietly as John placed one hand on his cheek and the other, finally, reached up and buried his fingers in Sherlock’s curls. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist and pulled him closer until they were pressed against one another. John nipped lightly at Sherlock’s plump bottom lip before pressing another gentle kiss to his lips and pulling away to rest his forehead against Sherlock’s.

He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Sherlock’s eyes were still shut and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes eventually fluttered open and when he heard John chuckle he smiled at John almost shyly.

“Call me soon, okay?” John said and Sherlock nodded eagerly.

“Soon, John. Very soon,” he confirmed and they gently disentangled themselves.

“I’ll see you soon then,” John said and he hitched his bag more securely onto his shoulder like a bashful teenager.

“Soon,” Sherlock repeated and they smiled at one another before John turned and began to walk down the street to Barts, no longer concerned about how late he was running for class.

He paused out the front of the hospital and looked back to where Sherlock had been standing but found that the lanky, beautiful young man had left already. He turned back to Barts, slight disappointment settling in his stomach, and pushed open the door.

He felt a light vibration from his pocket as he walked along the corridor and he reached in and pulled out his phone. He grinned when he read the message displayed in the small screen.

_Is soon now? SH_

John laughed before stepping to the side of the hallway and stopping to reply. He could see the entry to his lecture room and he could hear the professor talking but still he stopped.

_Most definitely._


End file.
